A day in the life of the ED
by FluffyDragonFly
Summary: Robyn's day turns into a bloodbath so to speak...
1. Chapter 1

Robyn smoothed down her hair and nervously looked around. The ED - her second home really. Normally it was chaotic but today was strangely calm, with more patients leaving than there was coming in. It was odd to see it like this but Robyn decided to make the most of it; after all it wouldn't be long before new patients came and she was needed.

Walking down the steps leading to reception she noted the three children waiting for their parents to come and collect them. Barry, Tyler and James were their names. Robyn and Jamie had treated them earlier for minor cuts to the face and upper torso after an accident involving skateboards and bikes. Boys will be boys she thought quietly to herself as she turned the corner and walked towards the staffroom.

On her journey there the red head met up with Jamie, "I wouldn't go near there!" He stated.

"Well why not?" Robyn was confused and just wanted to get a drink and a bite to eat before work picked up again.

"Zoe and Ash… Again."

It was enough explanation for Robyn to stop in her tracks and turn to the café. Today, she decided, I will eat here.

"Thanks buddy," she called over her shoulder to her colleague and best friend who was disappearing into Resus.

Looking at what was on offer today Robyn turned to the counter, "Err… Could I have a sausage roll please? Oh and here," She grabbed a packet of gum and set it down in front of the cashier, "This too, please."

Paying Robyn went to leave until the cashier shouted, "Robyn, dear here's your change!"

"Oh thanks so much, hehe I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on."

Finding a derelict seat Robyn sat down and tucked into her lunch, it was slightly cold but delicious at the same time; she couldn't help but dribble a bit. Realising she wiped away the excess saliva and continued to savour every mouthful. After a while she finished eating and started. How did the cashier know my name? She was new to the hospital and that was the first time Robyn had been in the café since she started to bring her own homemade packed lunches. After pondering this for a while she surmised that the cashier must have over heard her conversation with Jamie.

Getting up, Robyn walked back into reception and glanced around, the three boys had gone and there was only one person sitting in reception now. The person was elderly and female from what Robyn could make out. She looked a fright with her mop of curly grey hair standing out on end, her coat was frayed at the edges and her face was pale and haggard.

Robyn walked over to Noel and Louise, "Who's that?" She asked looking pointedly towards the women and with genuine curiosity in her voice.

Louise answered, "Oh that, she came in here a couple of minutes ago. She won't talk to me or Noel and I can't make her understand she is in a hospital and is wasting valuable time and hospital resources. I was planning on getting security in here and make her leave. Honestly some people think they can just walk in off the streets and they can stay in a hospital!"

Robyn looked shocked, "But she's so fragile looking, I'm sure she needs help and isn't just here for to get off the streets."

Noel hearing Louise's rant, decided to but in, "Ah but Robyn remember all the homeless people we've had in here in the past few days that have had nothing wrong with them?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Of course she does idiot she was the one treating them remember?" Louise completely cut Robyn off.

Wanting to defend herself and the women in reception Robyn interjected on what was sure to become yet another rant from the receptionist. "Think about it though, all those people said there was something wrong with them. They tried to tell us they had appendicitis or broken bones, things that would mean they have to stay a while in the ED. She hasn't done any of that has she?"

"N-No but…" Louise wanted to prove her theory but Robyn was having none of it.

"But nothing she hasn't tried to do anything, so maybe, maybe she really is ill and needs our help" Robyn concluded.

Walking towards the women Robyn could see fear in her sky blue eyes. Not wanting to scare her off Robyn began to walk slower whilst looking the women in the eyes to try and telepathically reassure her and let her know she was safe within the ED. Thinking this was actually working and that the woman trusted her Robyn took a seat beside the woman and made to ask her why she was here. Turning around to face where she used to be Robyn was astounded to see the woman flat on her back lying on the floor beside the glass barrier at the reception doors.

Quickly kneeling down Robyn made to check for a pulse when the other woman suddenly turned and grabbed her arm, "The devil child, you are the devils child my dear, he will look for us both to join him now. We need to run," she whispered hoarsely. Upon seeing how little effort Robyn made to answer her, the woman began to shout, "THE DEVILS CHILD, THE DEVILS CHILD, THE DEVILS CHILD, JOIN ME DEVIL CHILD!"

Hearing the commotion Zoe and Ash ran over. Looking concerned Ash immediately began to try and take the woman's pulse, but was shoved away by her whilst she maintained the grip she had on Robyn's arm. Robyn's feeble struggles to try and loosen the woman's grip were unless and just made her tighten her grip making Robyn yelp a little. Zoe looked over at Robyn and seeing the pain in her face immediately took charge.

"Right you listen to me if you don't let go of her I'll be pressing charges for abuse against my staff; do you understand?" Zoe barked.

The woman nodded and let go. She then began to get into a crouching position like a lion about to pounce on his prey. Ash – who was sitting in front of her – quickly got up and began to slowly back away from her and moved towards the area where both Robyn and Zoe sat. The woman proceeded to jump up and swiftly turned around to face the three hospital staff. Robyn and Zoe glanced at each other and joined Ash in standing up. Suddenly the woman doubled over in pain, Robyn reached forward to try and help but the woman refused and ran further into the hospital…


	2. Chapter 2

The woman ran in the general direction of the staffroom. Robyn made to go after her but Ash stopped her with one look. That look was full of anger, confusion, concern and pain. Robyn couldn't make him out. Zoe turned to face Ash and after a quick plan they decided to alert all staff about the mysterious woman with no name. Security could deal with her was their final spoken words before they got back into their argument about which way they should be rotating the patients.

Robyn walked off after this and made her way to cubicles.

"You had better not go off looking for her, do you hear me?" Ash shouted after her.

"Let security deal with this one Robyn," added Zoe.

"Yep, no problem," replied Robyn cheerily.

She continued to walk into cubicles and stopped to check into the nurses' station to see if she was assigned to any new patients there may be. She wasn't. In fact she only had two patients needing her attention before she could go to a doctor and get them discharged. Today is too easy she thought. She was deliberately not thinking about the woman although the red marks left on her arm were yet to fade.

Clicking on to the already logged in computer Robyn soon found her patients' notes. One had a small cut to the head, Lily had already sent him to x-rays and the result had come back clear, so all Robyn had to do was to stitch him up. The other had abdominal pains and was a greater priority so would be given treatment first, to a certain extent. Tom Kent was the doctor over-seeing this patient. Great! Hopefully he wasn't in a bad mood.

Out of the corner of her eye Robyn seen a flash of red followed by two burly looking security guards rush by. Do not get involved; do not get involved she chanted quietly to herself. She walked over to cubicle six to see Tom already standing over the patient delicately feeling his lower abdomen for anything unusual. Robyn immediately immersed herself into work and began to mentally list the instructions Tom was streaming out towards her. Bloods, amylase, glucose and an abdominal x-ray.

Robyn passed the blood taking onto a junior nurse and phoned through to book the x-ray herself. Next on her list was to stitch up a head wound. He was in cubicle two and was arguing over the phone to someone probably the wife from the sounds of it.

"Yes, I know I have to pick up the kids from summer camp and I will darling promise… Yea… No… Okay… Yes… Okay darling I might have to call you back… Yes soon I promise… Yes okay… Not yet… I'm getting it done… Oh for goodness sake… No I am not undermining your powers of persuasion I'm just saying that Mr Graham would tolerate the bad news better coming from me… No that's not what I mean at all… Yes I love you… Okay can we have this discussion later I'm a little swamped with paperwork at the office which needs to be on Graham's desk by tomorrow evening and it's the height of Mount Everest at the minute… Yes, I love you too… And I'm picking up the kids I haven't forgotten… Love you, bye."

"That your wife?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah she's been nagging me all day about picking the bloody kids up from this summer camp," he replied.

"Aww I'm sure she's only reminding you in case you did forget."

"Not when she's been phoning every hour on the hour. I mean I keep telling her I'm in work and don't need to be distracted by her constant phoning. I even sent her a picture showing her the five alarms I have got set simply so I don't forget to pick them up!"

"Your wife doesn't know you're here?"

"No, if she did I wouldn't get her off the phone at all! No, I'd prefer to tell at home when she can't phone me."

"I'm sure she's just worried that's all; she means no harm, surely."

"Pah! You don't know my wife."

Robyn chuckled quietly to herself, "Now, I'm afraid the cut on your head will need stitching so just stay still and close your eyes. Imagine you're on a Caribbean cruise."

Robyn put on her gloves and begin to stitch up the mans' head, he needed three in total. When it was done she told him he could open his eyes.

"Thanks love," he rasped.

"Awk, it's no bother. Would you like a drink of water?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway. So can I leave now?"

"Soon, I just need you to fill out some discharge forms and then you can leave."

"And how long will that take, only I really have to be back in work soon?"

"No time at all, I'll get them for you now myself."

"Thanks."

Clearing everything away Robyn then binned most of the equipment and put the rest in the yellow bucket to be collected later for cleaning. She continued to print off the discharge forms and walked back to the patient grabbing a pen on her way. Once signed, the patient left and Robyn went into the nurses' station once again.

She was bored, completely and utterly bored, for the first time since joining Holby ED. The place was usually full to the rafters and today it was just barren. She would have, should have been glad of the lighter workload but in all honestly she preferred having lots to do. It stopped her mind wandering off and today she wandered into somewhat dangerous territory; the woman in reception this morning. It was hard to believe that happened near three hours ago, it felt like a few seconds ago; yet her time spent with the two patients (whose names she didn't bother to remember) had dragged in. She started to think, to imagine, to envisage what she would do if if the woman ever crossed her path today. This was dangerous footing Robyn was now on.

Robyn slowly dozed off, while the number of patients dwindled down to three or four people. This was very unusual and there was no reason for it, nothing in the news, press, no MRSA outbreak or anything that like to be afraid off. Even the ambulances had stopped coming in. St. James next door was having an identical situation. All the other wards were running smoothly and normally just the emergency departments were slowly down to a standstill. There was no logical explanation. It was just weird.


	3. Chapter 3

As Robyn was softly sleeping the rest of the ED had come to a complete standstill. All patients had left; including the one with abdominal pain, turns out he was slightly constipated and a magic drink cleared that right up. Laxatives worked extremely quickly nowadays much to the distain of the cleaning staff! Once he had left there were two, then one, then none. Creepy.

Zoe, Ash and Lily were driving each other insane in the staffroom. Sam and Tom had crept off and no had seen them since. Jamie and Fletch were catching up on paperwork that they had long neglected and were now buried under it; Rita kept herself occupied by pranking the two boys, much to their annoyance. Charlie and Tess had been in a management meeting scheduled to last up until the day had ended. Big Mac and Noel were in the store cupboard acting like children with their action figures and comic books. Louise busied herself with work that didn't need doing whilst Jeff and Dixie laughed at her neatness and prim and proper ways. The ambulances had stopped running to and fro around Holby, control was astounded by the lack of injuries; everyone was.

Every person was enjoying the break, none dared to ask why it was so quiet. This was a rare moment in the ED's history. Everyone was making the most of it… So far that is.

It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about the debacle that occurred this morning. Everyone except the woman herself who was currently residing in the disused disabled toilets at the far end of the ED. Her name was Elizabeth, she was sixty-six and in a great deal of pain and undeniably terrified. Her attacker still lurked outside in the wilderness, she could trust no-one but this… this pain it was unbearable. She had to go to someone and quickly before it was too late. Before her life ended.

Zoe, Ash and Lily were still at loggerheads with each other. Zoe wanted to keep the staff at the ED as she was almost certain this was the extreme calm before and almighty storm. If that happened they would need everyone on hand, this was her logic to the situation. Ash, on the other hand wanted to completely close the ED his logic being if the people needed help they would go to St. James as they would be staying open for the rest of the day and continuing night hoping things would pick up; unfortunately for the patients that supposedly were to come. Lily was stuck in the middle on this one; she agreed with Zoe that they should stay open in case patients started to arrive again but she thought they should send most of the staff home which went with Ash's idea. After several long and heated discussions they eventually agreed that for once Lilt Chao was actually right! This only made her big-headed in the long run though…

Elizabeth started to moan slightly as she shifted her body into a more comfortable position. She was now bleeding heavily from the wounds in her head, chest, lower abdomen and legs. Her back was killing her though judging by what had happened to her she wasn't at all surprised at this news. Her attacker did this, of course she knew who done it. Elizabeth wasn't prepared to have anyone help her or know her story despite her desperate attempt to get to the hospital in the first place. She could be helped here was her initial thought. What she didn't count on was the lack of people, she was noticeable. They seemed to have stopped searching for now Elizabeth figured as she could no longer here the footsteps of the security guards that had chased her round the hospital, so much so that she could draw an extremely detailed map of the entire ED… if she had any drawing skills that was. She didn't instead she tore off her already ripped red jacket an began to make a makeshift tourniquet to stem some off the bleeding moaning louder as she pulled the fabric tight around her lower limbs where the bleeding appeared to be the worst, aside from her head. Head injuries were always messy though, Elizabeth knew this and guessed that the bleeding would stop in its' own time due to the cut being very small and not too deep, it was just in the wrong place on her head so bleed quite a bit. She was feeling dizzy and on the verge of passing out when she heard noises outside the door. Summoning up all her energies Elizabeth began to bang against the metal pipes hoping to make enough noise to be noticed and found.

After the decision was made and Zoe and Ash had agreed to their course of action, Zoe put out a memo to ALL hospital staff: doctors, nurses, the paramedics on site, anaesthetists, cleaners, receptionists, porters and many others who kept the ED running smoothly. Absolutely everyone who worked in the confines of the ED was to be at this meeting which was to be held at reception, including Robyn who had been found by Jamie and awoken by him pinching her nose. The meeting started ten minutes later.

Zoe began by clearing her throat, "Uh-hum! Excuse me! Right folks listen up!"

Ash saw how desperate Zoe was to get everyone's attention, "SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE," he bellowed, "Right now that I have all your attentions' Zoe would like to speak to you all."

Zoe looked over at him gratefully and began once again, "As you all should know by now the ED has been a little quiet," laughter quietly echoed around the full room, "So we have decided that we are going to be sending some of the staff home, some to be on call, others to stay at home until their next shift unless you get a phone call suggesting otherwise. Does everyone understand?"

Nods were seen throughout the room, how could anyone not understand it was five in the evening and not one patient had walked, crawled or flew into the ED in the past three hours!

"Right, good so Sam and Tom?" Zoe had made the statement sound like a question…

"He – here!" Tom panted, he and Sam had just joined the meeting and were standing at the back of a large crowd, holding and hands and grinning madly.

"Glad you could make it. So I want you two to remain on call, as you have noticed we haven't had any patients so I'm sending some of my staff home. Just remember to keep your pagers on whatever you both choose to do…" Zoe trailed leaving a rather suggestive image in everyone's minds.

"Lily you may remain here simply on the bases of your F2 core written portfolio, I would like you to join Ash and you two can work on that. Charlie and Tess?"

"Err… There in a management meeting there Zoe," Noel answered the question with extreme bravery as Zoe's expression changed from being pale, to rose pink and finally settling on blood red.

"Thank you Noel, at least someone answered. Now Fletch I trust that means you're the senior nurse so I want you to stay and choose two members of your staff to join you, can you manage that?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

Fletch nodded and immediately called all the nurses into Resus to begin the planning process. Sam and Tom had left immediately after Zoe's announcement telling them they could officially leave.

"Now for all other staff left, if you are a doctor or from a different ward then you can return home or go back to the ward you belong to, respectively."

Feet shuffled and a multitude of people all began moving to the ED doors at once, Fletch had choose to keep Robyn and Jamie on as his backup. Now there were only slightly more than a dozen people standing waiting for their orders.

"As for everyone else I can see I believe you can all move to the wards upstairs where I'm sure your appearance will be much appreciated unless you have a specific job down here that doesn't involve patients such as the wonderful cleaning staff and perhaps some porters…" Zoe left everyone to decide what they were to do.

Several more people moved off until there were a handful of cleaning staff of whom Zoe did not know their names, Fletch with Robyn and Jamie, Big Mac, Noel, Louise, Ash, Lily and herself. All in all only twelve people remained in the ED and dispersed their separate ways. The cleaners went to Resus to clean up left over dried blood from a transfusion that happened earlier in the day before the patient was transferred to a new ward. The nurses went to the staffroom along with Zoe whilst Big Mac and Noel retreated back to their cupboard of imagination. Louise huffed at the fact no-one wanted to be near her and stalked off after Zoe and the other.

Ash and Lily walked towards Zoe's office where they could use the laptop and have enough space and comfort to tackle some points on her portfolio. They walked past the Resus doors and were near to the cubicle area when Lily heard a faint tapping coming from around the corner. The disabled toilets!

"Shush, do you hear that?" Lily asked.

"Hear wh…"

"Shush," was Lily's quick direct reply.

They both walked towards the toilets, Lily leading.

_She was feeling dizzy and on the verge of passing out when she heard noises outside the door. Summoning up all her energies Elizabeth began to bang against the metal pipes hoping to make enough noise to be noticed and found._

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily knocked on the toilet door, there was a faint noise heard on the other side. She pushed the handle down – the door was locked! Ash shoved Lily into the far wall and began to press all his weight against the door, testing it, he then took a run up and jumped into the door to try and persuade it to open. He did this several times, with Lily telling him it was no use after each turn, the door hadn't moved an inch or even wobbled for that matter. A few cleaners stopped to look on at the show Ash was making of himself; none offered their help or assistance. This gradually began to annoy Lily and she yelled at one of them to go and get help there was someone dying and this was not a source of amusement for them to stand there and do nothing. Two of them scuttled off towards the staffroom where all the medical staff seemed to be since the departure of the patients and Ash continued to make a fool of himself.

Sam and Tom were half way home to Sam's house; they were walking down the road teasing and play-fighting with each other when a blue Honda Civic skidded into the wall directly in front of them. They both shared a shocked glance at each other and immediately ran to the car without checking how the car managed to get in this position in the first place. There were only two people in the car both middle aged men who were very well built and very muscular. Sam was on one side of the car; Tom on the other both had started assessing the driver and passenger. Tom was about to get his phone out to phone for an ambulance when another car slammed into the one he was standing beside. Sam screamed and Tom was scared a million thoughts went through his head – none of them had a positive outcome.

Back at the ED no one had managed to get the door open the sounds from inside told them the person was still alive, for now. Big Mac and security were going through blueprints and trying to come up with plans as to how to safely get the door open. Cut it down, try and use a drill to get the handle off and using an axe to hack the door away were all the ideas so far. None were usable as they all posed a threat to the patient if they were to be lying against the door.

Elizabeth was drifting in and out of consciousness. She knew if she let herself completely give in to the urge to sleep she would probably never wake up again not at her age with this many injuries. No she would have to try and stay awake otherwise her attacker would win.

Sam shouted out to reassure Tom she was okay just a little taken aback by the crash and he continued to phone for an ambulance. Both men had lost consciousness by this stage and the black car which rammed into their own was nowhere to be seen. No-one was there were no traffic or foot passengers at all.

Jeff heard a slight buzzing coming from his belt, looking down he grabbed his radio and listened to the instructions coming in so far. He gave Dixie a look to tell her they were needed before replying.

"3006 to control, what have we got?" He asked.

"Control to 3006 there's been an RTA on the main road leading out of Holby, more details to follow," was the reply.

"Right Dix RTA, sounds like fun," Jeff said whilst properly gearing up for the incident.

"Yes yes Jeffery now get a move on!"

"Aye aye captain," he mocked her and gave a small salute, the look Dixie gave made him chuckle.

Once they arrived at the scene they immediately jumped out to the car. Jeff ran over and upon seeing both Sam and Tom there began to crack terrible jokes about the chances of seeing them together after this afternoon. Dixie got her medical kit from the back of the ambulance and joined the trio. One of the men at Sam's side of the car had begun to regain consciousness at this stage and struggled free of the wreckage, despite protests from all at the scene and their attempts to keep him in the car where they could assess him safely. Sam and Dixie assessed him whilst Tom and Jeff worked on fixing a collar to the other. Next stage was to get the other one out as the door was completely indented and refused to budge. They could get him out the window but he needed a cautionary spinal board first and with only four people here to help this was going to be tricky.

Jeff ran to the back to get a spinal board, just as Sam and Dixie had finished their questioning and fitted a collar on the first man who refused to give his or his partner's names. All four of the medical team split up two on one side and two on the other side of the car. Sam and Tom had to squeeze in through the car window and both stay steady in the small front seat. Sam undid the seat belt and then all four gently eased the man around so he was sitting with his back against the driver door and his legs resting on Sam's lap whilst Tom had great difficultly to stay as upright as possible in the confined space. Jeff lowered the spinal board gently in through the open car window and he and Dixie pulled the man on to the board whilst Sam and Tom simultaneously pushed at the other end. They were moving gently but quickly to get him secured and out of the car. Once that had been accomplished they all gathered around the board and lifted the man on to the stretcher that had been left out for the passenger, they put a seatbelt like contraption around his torso and legs to insure if he woke up afraid he would be unable to move to cause any further damage to that already caused. His passenger had disappeared leaving the collar lying on the empty road. Sam and Tom got into the back of the ambulance thinking they would be needed on this case as Ash and Lily had her portfolio to sort out and Zoe would probably have some administrative work to be getting on with. How wrong they were…


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the ambulance had meandered around Holby's roads to the hospital the entire remaining staff had gathered around the disabled toilets. All male members of staff and tried and failed to open the door, no-one had come up with a new idea as to how to open the door safely.

Jeff, Dixie, Sam and Tom rushed in through the ED doors and straight into Resus, as expected the place was empty. Sam rushed up the stairs to Zoe's office and heard the commotion from around the corner. She had to push through the relatively small crowd to find Zoe.

"Zo- Zoe we need you in Resus there's been a RTA!" Sam almost yelled above the grunts of the men still failing to open the door.

Zoe and Sam escaped from the madness and Sam informed Zoe of the man's stats and what she had seen happen.

"So what's going on up there?" Sam asked.

"Oh Lily heard noises in the toilets and we think it might be that woman from this morning security said she disappeared from sight round here and that particular spot is a blind spot on the CCTV." Zoe replied calmly on their rush to get downstairs and into Resus as quickly as possible.

What the girls seen when they go t back to Resus wasn't pretty. Tom and Jeff were lying on the ground covered in blood Dixie was hovering over the top of Jeff to try and treat his wounds. Sam ran over to Tom and he gently pushed her away and began to sit up and pointed to the bed where the patient should've been.

"He caught us by surprise and ran out the doors," whispered Tom, "Don't!" He added as Sam tried to help him up.

She held her hands up in mock surrender and mentally calculated if he was seriously hurt. He wasn't from what she could tell and Jeff was only slightly hurt a nose bleed caused all the panic coming from Dixie. Zoe, Dixie and Sam made the boys sit on the discarded bed and began to clean up the blood to assess the damage underneath. Tom was barely hurt just scratches and marks that would certainly turn into bruises later. Jeff was worse for wear but again there would just be bruising and scratches.

"Great!" Zoe exclaimed, "I wait to have patients all day and now that one came we've ended up treating our own," she shook her head in despair, "Now I have to come up with a plan to get these blasted toilet doors open why on earth they don't have easy access in a hospital I will never know!"

Zoe sounded exasperated and made the journey back up to the toilets to see if anyone had come up with a better plan. The four left in Resus decided to follow her and looked like sheep climbing the stairs after their shepherd. Arriving at the mad house again Big Mac informed Zoe of a newfound plan to get in through the vents, only problem was nobody was up to it.

Meanwhile Tess and Charlie walked down to the main body of the ED in a daze they were amazed at how such news wasn't allowed to be passed onto the hospital. St. James was fine it was on the border of Holby but this hospital was slap bang in the middle – a target. There were to be no patients for the rest of the day at all. Any patients that remained in the building were told what was happen and had a police escort out of Holby City. All technology was confiscated from those who knew, they couldn't be trusted not to sell a story like this to the Press; that would only create panic and make everyone's jobs ten times harder in controlling this. Tess and Charlie shared a brief look before heading down the final flight of stairs and into cubicles. They couldn't tell anyone what they had heard – not even Zoe. This was going to be hard.


	6. Chapter 6

On the east side of Holby things were heating up.

"Look man the place is empty the coppers know what's 'appening!"

"I know mate…"

"Will you two grow up you pathetic excuses for brothers, I'm thinking."

"Wow! Man can you actually do that, I never knew you had it in you bro."

That statement got him punched pretty hard in the ribs, he was winded.

"What if we go to that hospital place you said they have civvies' still there?"

"Yeah they do I punched a couple of them up."

"Right then that's our plan, they'll be watching us and move there too."

"How do ya know that?"

"Are ya blind or just thick Jimmy can ya not see them standing up there watching us?"

"Oh!"

"Yes now get on with it we need to shank this lot good and proper tonight."

"Yes boss!"

"Good and don't forget where you put the guns you'll be needing them later, that I can promise you."

"By the time we've finished here there'll be a bloodbath for the feds to clean up."

The boys all smiled coyly at one another before getting back to work the still had to make up the start of the petrol bombs. The time, date and place was set, no-one from the west side would survive tonight they would all die at Holby City hospital ironic when you think about it.

The west side boys had plans of their own too. The east side wouldn't survive the night they were to be killed at Holby City hospital ironic when you think about it. The civvies there would die too the building will be brought down on top of them all. The west side would be lucky to survive at all though, that was the flaw in their plan.

Tess and Charlie walked down and seen a crowd standing and took a detour they had things they needed to discuss in private and it was better not to be seen for the time being. They walked down into Tess's office and froze.

"How can they do this?" Tess stressed.

"I don't know but they've seemed to have done it and got away with it too," Charlie replied tensely.

"B-but this is Holby we don't get gang attacks."

"Everything but it so far," Charlie joked.

Tess gave him a withering look, "We have to tell Zoe."

"No you can't you heard what we were told no panic; besides you know what Chinese whispers are like round with this lot."

"I suppose you're right there…"

"So… what now?"

"So we get back to work pretend nothing's happened… maybe," Tess struggled to find an answer.

"I just don't get it why haven't we been evacuated every single other building in the whole of Holby has!"

"I know! This is ridiculous I don't understand this, I mean we are playing about like sitting ducks whilst all hell could break loose around us!"

"We need to be ready for when they realise that they need to evacuate the hospital, at least we don't have many patients from the sounds of things up stairs," Charlie replied, he was always one to look for the optimistic views.

"Hmm… well that's true."

Someone coughed Tess and Charlie jumped about a mile in the air.

"Sorry, it's just me, didn't mean to scare you all," it was Fletch and he looked like he had heard too much of that conversation for his own liking.

"You heard, how much of that exactly?" Tess asked

"I err… all of it. I didn't want to interrupt and then…" Fletch began.

"It's fine just don't say anything to anyone understand?" Retorted Tess.

"Loud and clear."

The three settled themselves around the charge nurses' office and prepared for a lengthy conversation.

Meanwhile it had been decided through deduction of the fittest, skinniest and most agile that was to get into the vents and then it was a draw from the hat from there. Sam was the name pulled out; she groaned and began to climb up the step ladder Big Mac had brought up from his work station aka the store cupboard in the basement.

As Sam climbed up the ladder with everyone below watching a soft moaning sound came from the toilets. Sam began to move faster with the knowledge that there actually was someone in there and it wasn't just Lily's imagination. She opened up the the cover and passed it down to Tom who offered to steady the ladder for her. Next she hoisted herself up and into the vents and crawled through the narrow space until the drop – this was the tricky part – Same positioned herself over the top of the square of black that she would have to drop down. Quickly she threw her legs down until only her hands were holding on to the edge of the vent. She let go and grunted when she hit the bottom bending her knees to absorb the shock like she was taught in the army. Next she had to flatten herself out (the vents were smaller here) and slid backwards until her face was in line with the vent opening, she tugged at the cover and to her surprise it gave way easily. She tried to climb out through the small hole but failed and fell to the ground landing with ah huge thud, which prompted shouts from outside asking if she was okay. Ignoring them Sam made her way over to the woman who was lying very still but with her eyes pinned on Sam like a hawk after its' prey. Realising she couldn't effectively do anything for the woman that she hadn't already done to herself Sam reached over and undid the lock on the door and pulled the handle down. The medical team rushed in.

Elizabeth heard strange metallic sounds and opened her eyes. Yes, there it was again, she definitely wasn't imagining this. She heard a loud bang and became aware of which direction the sound was coming from, yet she still couldn't see it. The vent cover began to rattle and fell off – there was someone in the vents! It was a woman she slid out head first and then got too top heavy and somersaulted to the ground, there was a lot of shouting coming from behind the door. So she was found then she though as she stared at the woman who was crawling towards her. The woman gave her a brief glance up and down then reached over and opened the door. The blackness overcame her then at that moment as she passed out.

"So why hasn't this been on the news then?" Fletch asked with genuine curiosity and fear though he tried not to let that show in front of Tess.

"Something about not wanting to spread panic and about not letting the two gangs know that the police have got the army involved," Tess answered him as Charlie was busy trying to get a comfortable height to his chair that someone had adjusted in his absence.

"The army's involved?" Fletch looked around the room, he had suddenly turned a peculiar shade of white.

"Yep, the army and police are on the borders of Holby there not letting anyone in." Charlie answered this time after giving up with the chair.

"What about out?" Fletch asked quietly.

"Oh yes mate they're letting people out but they have to have a police escort the whole of Holby has been evacuated it's just us left here like sitting ducks!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Right, that's enough questions for now don't you think? Now let's get upstairs and see what everyone was doing up there. Oh, and Fletch, not a word of this to anyone do you hear me?" Tess was the voice of authority and Fletch liked it.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The three of them left the office together and made their way to reception, to be greeted by all the staff running downstairs carrying a woman. No-one had thought to use the lifts. Zoe looked up behind her as she reached the bottom step six of her team rushed by with the patient in tow and went straight into Resus. She was amazed at how everyone seemed to have come down those steps in a matter of seconds. Tess walked up to Zoe, Fletch and Charlie joined the extensive team in Resus. The two women didn't speak to each other, they knew each other well enough just to share a glance and they followed everyone in walking into Resus.

By now the cleaners had finished there shift and were to be rotated with new staff, they were greeted outside by both the east and west side gangs of Holby running up towards their targets. Luckily for the cleaning staff there was an army patrol car doing its' rounds and they collected the civvies before any harm could come to them. The cleaners were briefed about the situation and brought to the border were they were herded into a massive plastic tent that had covered an entire playing field. The army now had a new problem on their hands – how do they get the hospital evacuated? The gangs had picked it as there fighting ground, why hadn't this been thought of? Why didn't they just evacuate the whole city? Instead they all fought against their gut instincts and had to follow orders giving by their General.


	7. Chapter 7

After they briefed their General about the change of circumstance, and had to listen to him swear his lungs out for a good five minutes, the army were given a new order… evacuate immediately. This was going to be tough. A good ten minutes later they had a set plan; working with the police they would evacuate the hospital ward by ward starting with offices at the top. First they would have to phone through to the hospital and put them on full alert and try not to panic them. Next was to make a temporary structure outside the doors of the main building and at the fire exit of the ED.

A squad made their way to the main building, choosing to use the back streets rather than face the open of the straight road to the hospital. Once they reached their destination they immediately began to build a structure much the same used by builders when they use scaffolding over the top of a busy walkway. The complex structure took all of half an hour to build; the gangs had yet to move from either the east or west. The group the patrol car had seen were so-called watchers, sent out to spy on the enemy.

The first phone call came in to the hospital at nine o'clock. The alarm was figuratively sounded throughout the hospital all wards received the warning phone call within five minutes of the original call. All staff and patients were lined up at the nearest exits waiting for the final call to their ward telling them to run.

The offices, as planned went first, the call came through and everyone crowded into the three lifts, there was no room to breathe. As the first group of pencil pushers excited out of the lift at the main entrance to Holby, they ran to the doors along with everyone in the cafeteria, and down the passage way the army had created. They waited half way for the rest of the office staff and remained in absolute silence; the fear of death was enough to silence anyone. When all three stories worth of office employees had gathered in the makeshift tunnel they began to move at a steady pace down the tunnel. It lead to the back of the hospital and opened up into the alleyways of Holby, four privates ran alongside all of the office people and backup was only a phone call away. They ran at the same pace still not speaking and weaved in and out of the backend of Holby until they reached the border where they were taking to the white tent.

By now people were getting restless in the tent but still no arguments or fights broke out surprisingly to the police officers who monitored the goings on in what was being called hell.

* * *

Back in the ED they had just received the phone call telling everyone about the gang situation. All staff that weren't already in Resus had gathered there by now. Elizabeth was still unconscious but had stopped losing blood, though that being said she still needed a transfusion which was happening now. The Jamie and Robyn cleaned up Elizabeth's wounds and dressed them carefully. Her x-rays were yet to be examined by Zoe as she was trying to organise everyone and keep Resus quiet, a task that was easier said than done. Ash decided whilst Zoe was busy with her menial chore, he would look at the x-rays. Luckily for the sanity of all in Resus they were clear, no fractures or abnormalities were visible. This news was welcomed yet shocking considering the immense pain Elizabeth was in and her age. Of course the staff had no idea who she was, what age she was or how she got in this situation in the first place. If they did they wouldn't have treated her or brought her anywhere near Resus they would've got security to through her out lock the doors and barricade all entrances and windows.

By now Darwin, ITU, Maternity, Keller, Paediatrics, AAU and all the wards in-between had been evacuated. The army and police were drafted in to line the walls of the tunnel and to help carry, move or calm down all patients. Most were bedridden, those who could walk where at the front with several members of staff, than weak patients who didn't need to be in beds only wheelchairs were carried by the officers and hospital staff, the bedridden where last and the trickiest to manoeuvre around the tight corners. All patients were rushed to St. James, the sound was deafening by this point and the ward by ward tactic had gone out the window. Ambulances were used for all ITU and seriously ill patients, they had to be stealthy to try and avoid all areas of possible attack. Everyone was just trying to get away from the hospital as quickly as possible before anything kicked off. By the looks of things that was not very far away; the gangs were moving in on each other slowly but there was definite movement either side of the hospital.

It took a while (two and a half hours) to get the main building completely emptied, but now it stood empty it looked majestic and empowering.

Now for the tricky part evacuating the ED. The gangs were ready to attack; from the army's point of view anyhow. The ED was the worst to evacuate because the fire alarm would go off as soon as the fire exit door was opened. A shrill high-pitched wailing noise, it would be heard for miles in the derelict city.

The army privates slowly walked round the bed of the hospital, the makeshift tunnel was now rendered useless. There were four privates at the door, patrol squads hiding in gardens and down alleyways and police and army backup on its way down in riot protective gear. They now called the ED, the call everyone had been waiting for.

The call came in approximately around midnight, the plastic wrapper warning that the door was alarmed was cut and all staff minus four who stayed with Elizabeth ran out. A private came in to see why he still heard voices and found Zoe, Sam, Ash and Fletch along with a patient.

"C'mon you have to move out, now!" The private was nervous this was his first real taste of action before being commissioned to Afghanistan.

"We can't move her she's too weak, she needs an ambulance," Ash answered coolly.

"Sorry too much notice, no can do, you're just going to have to move her as she is." The private gained a little bit of confidence.

"Listen mate we can't move her or she'll die," it was Fletch's turn to explain things.

"I need to phone my General, one minute."

The private left Resus to make the ultimate phone call, one that would change the futures of everyone that was in the ED that day. Those who had been sent home early were lucky…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I would end up writing for months if I had to continue this chapter without giving too much away. PS Thanks for all positive feedback and reviews. I love you guys and I apologise in advance of what I'm about to do next.**


	8. Chapter 8

There were only thirteen members of staff left in the ED before the phone call, everyone else had moved ward or been sent home. Now nine of those staff members cautiously walked around the side of the ED; it had been a struggle for everyone to start moving once they realised Zoe, Sam, Ash and Fletch had stayed behind. Now they were moving at a steady pace, making their way to the first alleyway that trailed behind the pub and would secure their survival; that was the theory anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile the private had finished with his phone call and delivered the news.

"You have to leave her here or we all die. The General is prepared to send some of the boys down to move your girl when the gangs move on. You lot can't stay with her though no one can he finished lamely."

"Well I'm not leaving her alone," Zoe began.

"Nor am I if we do she'll bleed out on the table," Ash cut in.

"I'm not leaving I saw into her eyes, she doesn't deserve what your General is offering," Sam spat she knew all too well the lazy and quite frankly downright dumb ideas _Generals _could come up with.

"I think you know how I stand on this mate," Fletch added on, thinking that he should say something and not look like a coward.

The private nodded and spoke silently into his radio. A few minutes' later four police and army guys walked in through the Resus doors.

"Thought you lot might say that so I came prepared," the private grinned.

Zoe, Ash, Sam and Fletch all looked at each other before continuing to give Elizabeth a blood transfusion and dressing and stitching the wounds that were forgotten about in the haste to leave the hospital.

* * *

Outside the ED staff had made it to the alleyway but they had been spotted. The west side gang began to move in closer to the nine staff plus six privates/officers. They all completely forgot about the four members they had left behind; right now they were just intent on sprinting to the border. They were all huddled in a group and shouting out encouraging messages to those who weren't all that fit and found the run coupled with the adrenaline extremely tiring.

They were three quarters of the way to the border when the first real sign of danger was heard. Gunshots. The sound ricocheted around the empty city. Everyone froze. They looked around. Nothing. No-one. Where were they? A shout was heard from behind. An unfamiliar voice. No-one looked. They ran out of the 'safety' of the alleyways and backs streets on to the open straight road that would lead them directly to the border.

Lily, Tom, Jamie, Robyn, Charlie, Tess, Noel, Louise and Big Mac stuck together like glue. More gunshots were heard. The sound was getting closer. Louise and Robyn let out small whimpers. Noel and Jamie tried to comfort them as best they could whilst continually running. If this was a normal day the sight of the group would've been comical. But it wasn't a normal day and comedy was far from everyone's minds.

All twenty-five members of the west side were now running after the group of fifteen. More gunshots, none had hit their targets… yet.

One of the six 'bodyguards' ran to a corner to radio for backup. The west side boys seen this and split into three smaller groups; one in the middle, one on the left and the other to the right where the private had ran. He was killed instantly with a single bullet to the head; a kill shot directly in between the eyebrows.

Now things were more dangerous than ever before. As the young privates' blood trickled from his head and began to pool; the gang began to fire from all angles. The 'bodyguards' were prepared for this and huddled everyone to the ground whilst they jumped on top of the group; shielding their bodies with their own.

Now things got deadly. Several of the men from the west side and ran out of magazines and had tossed the useless gun in the general direction of the hospital staff. Now things got deadly, and messy. Slowly the gang members extracted their knifes one by one. The blades were only visible in the moonlight. The glint of evil reflected in the metallic blades was chilling as the men drew the weapons up close to their faces. With extreme precision they threw the knifes, they glittered in the light of the moon and streetlamps, then with an alarming whoosh they descending on their journey before nestling in the necks, wrists and legs of the young adults sent to protect others and not give a second thought about the ending of their own lives'. The screams that followed were horrific. Then came the bloodcurdling laughter from all around the huddle of bodies in the middle of the road.

The remaining five security detail all survived, just, and got out their weapons. Semi-automatics each with four magazines. The ED staff were deafened from the sounds that followed. Bangs, screams, metal rubbing on metal as the gun shafts pulled themselves backwards before firing forward and releasing a bullet that travelled, whistling softly in the night air, then implanted into the victims' body, the gang leader. Blood dripped slowly out of his mouth before he dropped to his knees and leant forward causing the dark red fluid to cascade out of his open mouth and splashing down onto the pavement below.

The 'bodyguards' stood up freeing the ED staff and enabling them to run to the border. The privates and officers stayed behind to fend off the gang who were stunned at their leaders' death. This gave the ED staff a home stretch but also meant the five young lads were effectively committing suicide.

The gang members gathered around their leader. Only a dozen remained the army privates and police officers had been taught well in gun accuracy. They used the opportunity and gunned down as many of the members of the grieving gang; this unfortunately angered the gang more. By now ten remained, nine of which the boys could see; the other had managed to slip past and run alongside the ED staff completely unnoticed in the darkness.

He ran parallel to the staff; he was on the bank and they ran on the main road. The border that had been created was in sight and they could hear raised voices. It was only half a mile away. Each member felt hope and some form of happiness wash over them in the delight of making it as safely as possible. As they happy thoughts raced through everyone's minds the man jumped down of the bank. All nine ED staff jumped and squealed. He had a knife in his right hand. His grimace was enough to turn your blood stone cold. Roughly he reached forward. Everyone backed away. Tess stumbled over a loose stone. He ran forward and grabbed her by the neck of her scrubs. She fell into his chest and instantly feared for her life. He raised the knife, much to the horror of her colleagues, and brought it to Tess' heart. Tom and Charlie reacted straight away. Tom grabbed the man from behind whilst Charlie grabbed the knife. Jamie helped Charlie to try and get the knife away from Tess. It was obvious to most there that the man was inexperienced from the way he held the knife. He wouldn't be able to kill Tess, he was driven by anger, it would've taken him a few decent strong sharp jabs in the general direction of Tess' heart to ensure she bled out.

Big Mac crept round behind Tom and punched the man as hard as he could. The west side gang member fell to the side and almost took Tom down with him. Charlie and Jamie grabbed onto Tess and pulled her away to safety but not before the knife managed to find its' way into her lower leg. Tess screamed and fell into Charlie in agony. This only angered Tom more and to everyone's surprise he began to kick the man repeatedly. At first they all let him, then after realising his intentions and after the man lost consciousness, Big Mac pushed Tom back and tried to calm him down.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Pushing his anger to one side Tom lunged forward and lifted Tess up cradling her as they all ran the last stretch before they reached safety.

They managed to reach the border a while later and were immediately debriefed and Tess was brought over to St. James although once the abrupt pain and shock of being stabbed had worn off she was fine. It was looking like a flesh wound nothing to serious. Charlie accompanied Tess to the other hospital a Second Lieutenant lifted Tess and gently carried her to the awaiting car.

* * *

**Please review! And by the way i was planning to kill Tess but i felt like being nice! **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and ideas, not that i used the majority of them but they're appreciated and helped me to plan out the way this story will eventually end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise in advance have fun!**

* * *

Gun shots were heard in the ED. Everyone froze. Glances at each other's faces told the eight remaining members in the ED all that needed to be said without words. It had begun. Zoe and Ash were busy running around trying to stabilise Elizabeth's stats. It wasn't looking like a bright future for her no-one knew who she was. Medical details were uncertain. Sam and Fletch took it in turn to get medical equipment with all four army privates. It was that dangerous.

* * *

The east side gang had heard the beginning shots. The smirked at each other, running towards the ED. The plan to lure the west gang was in place. Or so they thought…

The boys ran down the mucky hill it was two in the morning. The moonlight was the only illumination. The navy sky was crisp and clear. The sounds of heavy breathing, grunting and metal on metal filled the air. They stopped for a minute at the bottom, glanced at each other grinning wildly with a wicked glint in each of their eyes. This was it. The moment they had been looking forward to. The beginning of the end. A turf war.

* * *

In Resus things had took a turn for the worst and Elizabeth was bleeding out internally. They had run out of O Negative blood. They couldn't test her. It was dangerous. Everything they did could end their lives. They all knew this. It was unspoken. A silent rule. A noise. It was getting louder. The privates rushed out. They barricaded the doors to the ED. Risking their own lives to protect the lives of others. The first shot was unexpected. BANG!

* * *

The east boys moved silently, stealthily. Outside the ED doors they paused once more. One of their metal drink bottles slipped out of its' rucksack. The noise had attracted attention from inside. Privates. The leader couldn't help but laugh at this incompetence. The lads were practically shaking in their unbroken boots and sharp uniform. They burst in through the doors one round was fired off the bullet planting itself deep into the targets abdomen. The target crumpled over blood spread across the green patchwork jacket. The look of betray was evident in his eyes.

The privates froze, a jerky reaction. Their eyes told a thousand tales, all at once. The evil glint in their former colleagues' electric blue eyes was chilling. The look of a murderer. He was insane. War had changed him. PTSD and hallucinations had played havoc with his mind. He brought his Glock up to his shoulder, extended his arm and fired off two further rounds. The privates' eyes were still open as he hit the ground, his body lying unnaturally. That was one and a half gone. The two remaining stood like sitting ducks. Waiting, suicidal, mad and unsure. They stared at their old friend and his acquaintances. The other members of the gang stood back almost in awe and were absolutely terrified at what had just happened in front of their very eyes. One of them stepped forward and reached to the injured private kneeling on the ground, he looked down at him and without flinching put his hands around his neck and gripped onto the private with as much force as he could muster. In one swift move he twisted his arms, the privates' neck going with them. The crack was sickening. The bone crunched as it grated on the sharp edges of snapped bones. The last private turned to run. He was noticed, the coward. A spinning blade sunk itself in-between his shoulder blades. He collapsed immediately to the ground clutching at his chest. Blood bubbled up through his lungs and dribbled out of his mouth. A final rasping sound was heard before a deathly silence.

* * *

The first shot sent all four medical staff into a frenzied panic. Elizabeth's monitors were silenced. They left her in the centre of the room. She would be dead soon. One life for the sacrifice of four. It was justifiable at this time. Zoe clung onto Ash like a wet towel. She was terrified and this was the only time she didn't put her guards up. She let herself look weak. This was a first for the steely, headstrong doctor. Ash passed no comment on her state. Feeling if he did he would drop to the ground never to move again. He led Zoe to the cupboards, supporting her weight. Once there he bent down and opened the cupboard doors. Empty except for a sharps bin. He lifted it up, straightened his back and hastily put the yellow bucket on top of the bench. Turning around he saw Zoe had turned a peculiar shade of white and was gently swaying; a hazarded look etched across her face. He held her and brought her down so they were kneeling in front of the gaping space. Slowly they moved into the cupboard. Zoe whimpered a little as Ash closed the doors. Darkness overcame them. It was surprisingly spacious yet the two held on tight to each other. Tears slowly trickled down Zoe's face. Ash felt the dampness through his shirt and pulled her in closer whilst trying to fight off his own emotions.

Meanwhile Sam stared silently through the frosted glass doors. Fletch hopped from foot to foot indecisively. His flight response was to follow Ash's lead and hide but his heart pulled him to Sam he had to move her. She was in danger.

Fletch jogged, walked and skipped nervously over to Sam and grabbed her elbow yanking her back into reality. Her facial expression was one of anger and hurt. Fletch pulled again this time he only managed to move her a fraction of an inch. Fletch wrapped his arm around her waist and with all his might trailed Sam away from the door. She was stubborn and tried to resist his gentle but urgent movements. Eventually however Fletch succeeded and managed to get both of them as far away from the doors and humanly possible.

* * *

The screams heard in the ED were piercing. This terrified everyone Zoe and Ash clung to each other both supporting the other in their time of need. Fletch had jumped about a foot in the air after each gunshot; his grip on Sam's arm tightened to the extent were his knuckles were pure white and Sam's arm had turned red and purple. Sam was the exception; she stood stock still and never even filched or acknowledged Fletch on her arm. She was angry, furious in fact. She waited with beady eyes stuck on the pine coloured double doors. Waiting for what was sure to come next.

* * *

The doors burst open and all twenty-five members of the east side gang ran in forming two lines in a semi-circle shape around the doors. Fletch cowered but still held firmly to his grip on Sam who was staring vacantly at the ensemble in front of her. Inside she was boiling with anger. How dare he?

"Ahh Sam. Samantha. I would've thought you'd be dead by now!" He began whilst holding his gun in the air and mockingly 'pulled the trigger.'

"I only aim to disappoint you Alan," Sam coldly replied through gritted teeth.

Fletch looked at Sam curiously but quickly looked away when he seen her expression. It was enough to turn him to stone.

"I see you've made a new friend moved on from that muppet Iain I see," Alan mocked, knowing he would hit a nerve. Surprisingly all Sam did was shrug her shoulders; he had expected more of a fight.

This had touched a nerve but Sam was biting her tongue, biding her time. What Fletch and Alan didn't know is that in the struggle to get away from the doors Sam had secretly phoned Tom, who had his phone on speaker for the whole of the police and army personnel to hear what was happening and where.

* * *

Suddenly the tables turned, something clicked, the atmosphere turned cloudy and you could cut the tension with a knife. He had seen Elizabeth. Sam turned surveying the older woman she had recused earlier. It dawned on her who she was. Take about ten years and the cuts and bruises away, Elizabeth was clearly recognisable. Sam turned slowly to face Alan one false move could have her killed. It was Alan's mother. Alan lurched forward and grabbed Sam by the hair Fletch let go of her arm feebly. In one swift move Sam freed herself and found herself in a tricky situation. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! On one side she had the other twenty four members of the east side gang and on the other she had Alan. It was easy for her to decide where to go. The other members! They all looked pretty inexperienced and new at the whole gang, fighting thing.

Alan however, had other plans with a hand movement he ordered his 'followers' to react. They began to trash the ED. Throwing equipment on the ground, ripping up documents and tipping beds upside down. Then they ransacked the cupboards. The doors were flung open and the contents destroyed. Any drugs no-matter how 'weak' where stored in rucksacks. Then the cupboard where Zoe and Ash hid was opened. Zoe squealed as the artificial light hit her face and filled the space. The pair were marched out, Fletch was shoved to the ground and made to stand in the middle of Resus. Zoe, Sam and Ash forcible joined him. The men tried protected the women as a circle had begun to form around the four.

* * *

Unexpectedly a small scrawny east side gang member ran in breathless and repeating mumbled words over and over again. Alan strolled over and whacked him on the head. Army. Border. Small. Coming. Run. Now!

"What have you done?!" Came Alan's bellow. He automatically turned to Sam slapping her across the face making Fletch move in between him and her. Alan laughed, "And what do you propose you can do to me?" He jeered, his cronies joining in with crude laughter.

Abuse was hurled at the quad. Fists connected to abdomens and chests, yet none of them had the strength to fight back. They knew they would lose. They would lose either way but fighting was painful, it was easier for them to accept the beating and remain silent. Alan and a few others walked out of Resus. The beating stopped briefly it seemed they were all puppets and without their master they could do nothing.

* * *

The army had begun to move in; making the border smaller and smaller.

* * *

Alan came back into Resus with a device which rendered everyone in the room petrified. Those who left the room with him never returned. It was easy to see why. In his hands Alan held two pipe bombs. They were unstable. Any sudden movement or bump could set them off.

* * *

The army had made it to the back of the ED, unnoticed, or so they thought. What they didn't know is that Tom had followed behind and made his way to the side entrance. He was inside! Slowly and cautiously he walked towards the main reception area.

* * *

Nobody moved Alan looked melancholy forwards. Zoe, Ash, Sam and Fletch seen in his face what was about to happen next. They ran to the far end of Resus.

The metal clanged onto the ground. A bright white light was seen. Outside the ED a massive explosion was heard along with a noise that only accompanies a collapsing building.

BANG!


End file.
